vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Hamby
|Last= | Appearances= 49 episodes (see below) |Status= Undead |Age=18 (Changed at 17, 1 year as a vampire.) |Birth= 1991 |Death= 2008 (made vampire) |DeathEp= |Place= Shreveport, Louisiana, United States of America |Nickname= |Profession= Restaurant Hostess |Species=Vampire |Powers=Enhanced strength, speed, senses, co-ordination, balance and durability Ability to heal all injuries Immortality Can extend and retract fangs to drink from humans Ability to glamour humans |Family=Bill Compton - Maker Mr. Hamby - Grandfather Mrs. Hamby - Grandmother Jordan Hamby - Father Annabeth Hamby - Mother Hoyt Fortenberry - Seperated Boyfriend Eden Hamby - Sister |Actor=Deborah Ann Woll }} Jessica Hamby (born 1991, turned 2008) is a young vampire and the progeny of Bill Compton. She was turned as decreed by the Magister, in reparation for Bill's murder of Longshadow, a fellow vampire. Later, she met and began a relationship with Bon Temps local Hoyt Fortenberry. The couple moved in together and lived happily until the end of 2009, when, no longer able to deny her vampire instincts and confine herself to a monogamous relationship, Jessica ended things with Hoyt and returned to her maker's home. History Jessica grew up in a God-fearing middle-class family in Louisiana who home-schooled her. Her parents were devout Christians who stressed strict studies, good grades and faith in Jesus. Her father beat her with his belt for the smallest error in her chores or bad grades. Her mother was either too oblivious to notice or simply ignored the unpleasantness, an optimist to a fault. Her family life was very repressed. Every privilege was earned through chores and/or studies. She was not allowed a cell phone or a computer. She was only allowed to listen to Christian music, and her clothes were plain, old-fashioned hand-me-downs, particularly knee-length dresses. She was taught to act and sit like a proper lady, and was forced to take up the clarinet. However, being a 17 year old girl, she was not completely blind to popular culture. Jessica listened to different genres of music at school and talked with her friends about the latest events. One afternoon, after her friends suggested sneaking out to a classmate's party, Jessica readily agreed. It was her first time doing something so disobedient, and she knew she'd pay dearly if caught. She never imagined she would pay for her night of fun with her mortal life. Season 1 Jessica appears during a meeting of the 'Tribunal' - the Magister was passing his sentence onto Bill Compton. Unknown to her then, Bill had staked Longshadow and was ordered to create a new vampire. Surrounded by vampires and the Magister, Bill bites and turns Jessica into a vampire. Jessica was buried with her Maker, completing her transformation into a vampire. Her new condition did not depress her; in fact, she was overjoyed by the new world now available to her. No more Christian music, no more church, no more clarinet, and no more of her father's belt! More than anything, Jessica was eager to explore her new senses and hunting skills, and the opportunity to be evil and naughty, to dance at a bar and dress inappropriately. Her maker Bill initially left her in the care of Eric Northman, the vampire Sheriff of Area 5, as he had other matters to attend to. Jessica didn't mind; Eric and his own progeny, Pam, taught her how to feed like 'a real vampire'. The rules were lax, and she was allowed to dress as she wanted and act as she wanted. For the first time in her life, there were no restrictions on what she could do or say. Season 2 *''See "Jessica Hamby Season 2"'' Season 3 *''See "Jessica Hamby Season 3"'' Season 4 *''See "Jessica Hamby Season 4"'' Season 5 *''See "Jessica Hamby Season 5"'' Powers & Abilities Jessica has the powers of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed, senses, immortality and healing. Bill teaches her the common vampire ability to glamor humans, and she seems to have a naturally heightened talent for it, as Bill finds it difficult to override her glamor of Leon. She also recently demonstrated that she can glamor as many as two people simultaneously, something Eric (an Elder) did not or could not do when dealing with multiple Soldiers of the Sun. She overpowers her father, a man much larger than her, and eviscerates a werewolf. Due to her age, she is weaker than her superiors such as Bill and Eric. Her weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver, fire and sunlight (though sunlight will kill a vampire of her age much slower than an older vampire such as Bill or Eric). Quotes *"Hi Daddy!" *"I can eat who I want!" *"Lady, you have no idea how little control I have over my actions! You also do not know I have not eaten in day! *''(To Bill about Maxine): "Oh, thank god you're home. She's gone like totally batshit!" *"Yeah, nazi werewolves!" *(To Eric)'' Excuse me! I can hear you, mister rude! I wanna go to the bar. I wanna be one of those dancers! I'm hungry! Bill: "To your room, please. Tru Blood." Jessica: "You are going to be so sorry when I get an eatin' disorder!" Eric: "You want to stay with your maker, don't you?" Jessica: "No, he's a dick! Dick, dick, dick!" Jessica:: You're cute. Can I sit on your lap? Eric: No. Jessica:: (whining) Why? Nobody let's me have any fun. Fuckers! Bill: Stop! Jessica: Why? Bill: Because we need to talk. Jessica: Why? Bill: Because there are things you must learn. Jessica: Why? Bill: Because you are no longer human. Jessica: Why? Bill: Because, as I've been trying to explain to you at length, you have been made vampire! Jessica: (suddenly scared) Why? Behind the scenes *Jessica Hamby is played by American actress Deborah Ann Woll. *Jessica does not appear in any of the books by Charlaine Harris which are the basis for the True Blood TV series. Jessica is an entirely new character created by Alan Ball. She was used to showcase in detail what a newborn vampire is like, cast to star as a love interest for Hoyt and be something of a daughter figure to Bill and Sookie. She seems to be the replacement for Bubba since his character is not allowed due to legal issues with the Presley estate. *Jessica is one of six original main characters who did not appear in any form in Charlaine Harris' books. The other five main characters not present in the books are Tommy Mickens, Jesus Velasquez, Salome Agrippa, Roman Zimojic and Nora Gainesborough. Appearances